Make It Go Away
by Nara-chan25
Summary: Sometimes things hurt to much. Sometimes it's hard to get through it alone. Naruto's alone, he's got noboby. But that changes when one person decides to care for him like no one else. SasuNaru. Please review.


Make It Go Away

I have this feeling, and I hate it. Every time I see kids with their parents it gets a little worse. Every time I see people in love holding hands it gets a little worse. Every time someone turns their back away from me and walks away it gets a little worse. I don't know what this feeling is, but I do everything I can to make it go away.

I looked down at the kunai in my hand. 'I promised Iruka I wouldn't do this anymore,' I thought to myself. With that I put the kunai away and got ready to train with my team.

When I got there Sasuke and Sakura were already there. They glanced at me, but said nothing. The feeling got a little worse. I stood on the other side of Sasuke, a little farther away from them then normal. I felt eyes watching me. I turned and looked at Sasuke. I saw him look away, but I wasn't sure if I saw it or not. Maybe he cared. The feeling got a little better. "What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke asked, looking at me.

"Don't look at Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, holding up her fist. "No one wants you to look at them!" The feeling got a little worse.

Sasuke said nothing. All he did was move over a little. He moved so little Sakura didn't notice. Maybe he cared. The feeling got a little better.

"Yo!" Kakashi-sensei said, waving his hand.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry, I ran into a cat on the way here. I had to help it get its dog out of a tree. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I don't feel like training today." The feeling got a little worse.

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked after Kakashi-sensei left. "Do you want to train with me?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied. He started to walk away.

"I'll train with you, Sakura-chan," I said to her.

She turned to me and glared. "Like anyone would even want to be near you, Naruto!" she replied. The feeling got worse, it was almost too much.

"Dobe," said Sasuke. I looked at him. "Want to train with me?" he asked.

The feeling got better, I would be okay. I smiled and ran to catch up to him. I heard Sakura run off.

We walked side-by-side, towards another training ground I guess. As we walked the people around us glared at me. The feeling started to get worse.

I felt a hand grab mine. I looked down at the hand in surprise and realized it was Sasuke's. The villagers also seemed surprised, so surprised they stopped glaring at me and turned away.

I looked up at Sasuke. He looked like he would have if he wasn't holding my hand. When I held his hand back I could see a little bit of a smile.

We pulled our hands away when we got to the training grounds. We stood there, not saying anything, trying not to make things awkward. It wasn't working. "Sorry," Sasuke finally said.

I looked at him, confused. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I… grabbed your hand like that. I shouldn't—"

Before he could finish, I walked forward and hugged him. After a while of being shocked he hugged me back.

"Thank you," I said. I couldn't hold back tears. "You do care!" I cried.

He pulled out of the hug and looked at me. Then… he kissed me. And I kissed back.

We spent the whole night together. We talked about some stuff but most of the time we were silent, happy that the other was there. Then he had to leave. He got up and, after saying goodnight to me with a kiss, left.

Every time I see kids with their parents it gets a little worse. Every time I see people in love holding hands it gets a little worse. Every time someone turns their back away from me and walks away it gets a little worse. But, when I see kids with their parents it doesn't hurt at much. When I see people in love holding hands it doesn't hurt that much because I can have that, too. And when I see people walk away it doesn't hurt at all because I know they'll be back.

I'm okay now.

The End

A/N: I don't really know why I decided to write this. It just popped into my head and I just had to write it for some reason. Anyway, please review since it is the whole point. Thanks for those who readand review my story.


End file.
